


Gone Crazed, Sanity Collapsed

by angge_RJ



Series: Crazed Until Death [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Doctor Huang Renjun, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Inspired by Joker (DCU) and Harleen Quinzel, Killer Na Jaemin, Killing, M/M, Mild Smut, Murder, Na Jaemin is Whipped, any ways, bff renhyuck, happy.. ending?, how to tag, idk theyre dangerously inlove, loverboy Jeno, renmin centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angge_RJ/pseuds/angge_RJ
Summary: Jaemin, a thrill-seeker killer, who killed his own family, was brought into the asylum hospital late at night, which he had to settle with the last doctor assigned, who wore a white buttoned shirt, khaki pants, white coat, with captivating hazelnut eyes that Jaemin would stare all day and night.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Series: Crazed Until Death [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887919
Comments: 12
Kudos: 154





	Gone Crazed, Sanity Collapsed

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is my first ever dark themed RenMin fic. I was so excited writing this one so I hoped you'll like it. I was really craving for RenMin dark fics so I figured I'll write my own. SKSKSKS, please bare with me as I am still improving with my writings, xoxo! I also want to clarify that I don't have enough knowledge about the happenings in an asylum, as a based this on the movies I have watched.
> 
> Warning/s: Offensive language, cussing, mentions of blood and murder, smut at the end part. (Not so detailed but sksks)
> 
> Ps. I'm so sorry for the grammatical errors and typos.

_People say we’re so weird  
I just like you so much  
You know it so well and control me  
So do I_

_We’re in a very weird and strange relationship  
We crush each other  
And hug each other_

_\- Psycho, Red velvet_

JAEMIN;

"So you're my... doctor?"

"Anything you want me to be, Jaemin."

"How about my boyfriend?"

"Well, we will talk about that later."

Jaemin put his elbow on the long table and leaned forward, placing his chin on his open palm and stared at the person in front of him--checking him out. 

"You're too pretty to be a doctor of batshit crazy people," Jaemin murmured and pouted. 

His doctor chuckled and crossed his arms, a sweet smile lingers on his pinky lips that Jaemin wants to bite.

Now here's the thing, what Jaemin wants, Jaemin gets. 

"There's no crazy people here, Jaemin."

"Bullshit. I wonder how many fuckers you tell that." Jaemin tears his eyes off from his doctor, leans back, and starts playing with his fingers. He's aware. He's crazy. A fucking psychopath who killed his own family. He missed them, so much. But when he slit open their throat a week ago, it feels nice. He was so alive at that moment. It feels so good that killing his sister wasn't enough so he ran upstairs to see his mom, brother, and father. He loved it, so much. 

Jaemin started to grip his hands harder than before, he was itching. Hard. Itching to grab a knife and slit open everyone. Everyone except his pretty doctor.

"I like your hair, Jaemin." 

He snapped his head forward to see his doctor, standing and slowly walking towards him. Jaemin felt his heart throbbing faster than before. 

_Come closer, please, please, come on, baby._

As if his doctor heard his pleading thoughts, his pretty doctor stopped to his side, closer than he ever wished for. His pretty doctor leaned back on the table, placing his open palm, slightly crouched back and slightly sitting on the hard surface. God, he was so pretty up close. Dough and round eyes, silky black hair that hides is milk like forehead, Jaemin guesses. His white coat that compliments his pale skin gave Jaemin a dizzy feeling. How it feels to let his lips trace his soft skin. Jaemin wanted that, so Jaemin will do that.

“Why did you choose pink? I think blue fits you better.” the doctor cast a confused face in front.

“Will you like me enough If I color it blue?” Jaemin met his eyes. There’s something behind those eyes, something that Jaemin knows what his doctor is looking for--rather doing for. His doctor smiles, a genuine one that got Jaemin crazier than before. It’s not a pity smile or plastic, plastered smile. It’s a genuine one. One, that Jaemin didn’t know he needed. 

“I like you, Jaemin.” 

“Yeah?”

“Really.”

“Why?”

“I like cute boys.”

Jaemin didn’t know if his doctor just made a foolish comment but he breaks out a snarky laugh which is followed by a small chuckled from his pretty doctor. Their laugh got cut off when someone behind his door peeks up.

“Dr. Huang, someone is looking for you.” the nurse smiled, avoiding eye contact with Jaemin and closed the door again. They stayed silent for a minute or two. Jaemin wanted to talk, more. That way, his pretty doctor won’t leave.

“It’s pretty late. I know you need to rest, Jaemin.” he stood up and Jaemi felt his veins rushing because of adrenaline. He didn’t want to be alone tonight. He needed his doctor tonight. His pretty doctor. He didn’t realize that he’s also starting to fidget in his seat when a warm and comforting hand was placed on his left shoulder. He met his eyes, again. A warm smile welcomed him this time.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Jaemin. You wouldn’t notice that I’ll be leaving tonight.” Jaemin wonders if his pretty doctor is hypnotizing him to give in--but it’s working, he’s giving in. Jaemin is giving in.

“I’ll be here tomorrow as much as you want.” his pretty doctor said with finality, retrieving his hand and placing it in his pocket. They shared a gaze for seconds, silent agreement before his pretty doctor turned in his heels and started walking away, away from Jaemin. 

“Dr. Huang…” Jaemin softly called, he watched him turn around for him.

“What’s… What’s your name, doctor?”

Silence.

Hesitation. 

Sharing gazes.

A warm one.

“It’s nice to meet you, Jaemin. I’m Renjun.”

_Renjun. Huang Renjun._

He likes the name, the warmth of his presence that clouded Jaemin’s room, the eyes, the person himself-the everything. He likes everything in here, if Doctor Renjun is here.

“I.. It’s.. It’s nice to meet you too.” Jaemin lowered his eyes, looking at his Renjun--Doctor Renjun’s feet instead.

“See you tomorrow, Jaemin.”

He didn’t answer as the sound of a closing door leaves his room for a hush. He closed his eyes, remembering the scenes--his favorite scenes that had happened today. Today, his first day in asylum. Jaemin killed a mouse on his 10th birthday. Jaemin killed a rabbit in his 14th year. Jaemin holds a knife and points it towards his best friend at 17 years old. Jaemin killed his own family a week ago, a day after his 20th birthday, that’s why he’s here. He knew he needed to be here. He thought he’ll go more batshit crazy here. In a cold, dark room with one clean, soft bed with two chairs and one long table. But, after meeting his assigned doctor, Jaemin wouldn’t mind being as crazy as much with his pretty doctor on his side.

Jaemin can’t wait for tomorrow.

RENJUN;

Renjun removed his coat before pushing his door, entering his office. He saw the back of the man that surely waited from him to end his shift. He silently moves closer, closer and closer---

“I can hear you, Jun.”

Renjun chuckled before giving him a back hug, pressing a soft kiss on his cheeks. Before turning around to reach his table that is filled with important papers or documents of his patients. 

“I told you that there’s no need for you to pick me up. I know you don’t want to be here.” Renjun spared him a glance, he stood up, his right hand was reaching for his briefcase, the other one was reaching for Renjun’s hand.

“You didn’t bring your car today, I don’t want to be here, but I don’t mind picking my boyfriend up from here.” 

After reaching for his shoulder bag, Renjun holds his left hand and tiptoes to plant a kiss again before whispering, “Thanks, babe.”

He only smiled and nodded, both of them heading towards the door when it suddenly opened. A nurse appears and immediately bows in front of the two fine men.

“Good evening, Dr. Huang, Mr. Lee,” the nurse bowed once again. Jeno just nodded and Renjun smiled at her, “Thank you for reminding me that I took my time too much in the room once again, Jinny.” 

Jinny, his assistant nurse, smiled once again, “No problem, Dr. Huang! I just came here to put these documents on your table. Have a good night!” 

They waved her goodbye and walked through the silent hallway, hands intertwined.

"How's work, Jen?" Renjun asked before settling himself in the passenger seat, clearly not forgetting to fix his seatbelt. After starting the engine, Jeno smoothly drove away from the parking lot. 

"I just read cases and talk to some of my clients, not as hectic as for tomorrow." Jeno answered, eyes not leaving the dark alley. Renjun hummed and opened the radio and slightly turned the volume up. He leaned back and closed his eyes for a little while. He had been reading files and talking to his patients all day. Renjun felt like he drained all of his energy today, driving to his penthouse will take a while so he planned to take a nap when Jeno spoke again. 

"How many patients did you have today?" Jeno asked. Renjun opened his eyes but didn't bother to look at his boyfriend. 

"I talked to five today, I'm fine. Kun will be back next week, he'll take his three patients from me." Renjun said nonchalantly. Jeno didn't answer for a while, Renjun saw from peripheral view how Jeno gripped the steering wheel hardly. Renjun sighed and waited for him to talk again. 

"When will you transfer, Renjun? It's been six months. Isn't enough?" 

At that question, Renjun snapped his back harshly to Jeno. Calming himself for seconds before answering, "Why do you always talk as if I must stop doing what I want?" 

Jeno didn't spare him a glance. Instead, he continued to look straight, not wanting to look at Renjun. 

"Babe, it's not like that.. "

"That's clearly bullshit. I told you before, I wanted to work in an asylum. I've always obeyed everything you want me to do, Jeno. Two years with you, two years of me always waiting for your approval. Why do you always need to do that?" 

Renjun bites his lips, trying his best not to burst his tears because he's clearly tired, today. He's in the facility all day, doing his job, a job where his heart belongs. He just wanted to rest for today, but now, his boyfriend came up with his issue again, an issue where he doesn't want Renjun to work with that damned hospital where crazy people are. Jeno stopped the car before turning to Renjun. He softly searched for his hands to hold but Renjun slapped his hands away. Turning away from his boyfriend's glance, he softly said, "Please. I'm tired. Just drive or I'll take a cab."

Jeno doesn't need to be asked twice, he started the engine again and drove with silence from the both of them, where song on the radio was softly playing. 

After stopping in front of Renjun's building, Renjun gathered his shoulder bag. Before Jeno can talk to him again, he just bid goodbye and opened the car door, leaving his boyfriend behind.

.....

Renjun softly opened his door. Turning all the lights on, placing his bag on the marble table in front of his two lounges. And heading to the kitchen, he spared a glance at the wall clock. 11:30 pm it says. Pretty late but, he's craving for ramen so he searched from his cabinet. 

After choosing an instant noodle cup, he looked for a thermos for hot water. A ring was heard after a few minutes, he pocketed his phone, only to reveal Donghyuck’s request for a video call. He answered right away.

Donghyuck appeared in a bathrobe, hair still wet, obviously finishing his nightly shower routine. 

“What’s up? Are you gonna put on a show?” Renjun teased. Setting his phone to show what he was doing. Donghyuck snickered and put the toner in a cotton ball, spreading into his face. 

“What’s up my ass, bitch. I had to call Jeno again to make sure you’re not drowning yourself there.”

Renjun only hummed and continued to eat, not minding Donghyuck’s rant. He’s not in the mood. As he said earlier, he was tired.

“Something happened?” Donghyuck said, after seeing his best friend eating soullessly.

“Just Jeno being an ass again,” Renjun answered shortly.

“You know, I’m calling him to always pick you up or take care of you. But you also know that I never liked your manipulative ass boyfriend.”

Renjun glared at him,”Your words, Hyuck. You’re talking to my boyfriend.”

“Yes, sweetheart. I’m talking about how your boyfriend deprived you of doing what you love,” Donghyuck sat on his bed, on their bed. Renjun assumed. Donghyuck’s staying in Mark’s apartment, his long time boyfriend for six years and counting, in Canada. Donghyuck has been staying there for a year now, and he will visit Renjun next week. 

“Look, Renjun. I told you to break up with that guy. Jeno thinks he can take control of everything he has. Look at yourself, doubting if it was good to ditch Jeno’s request just for once. It’s not healthy anymore, Renjun. I don’t want you to be with the guy that you think you need to baby his ass.” 

Renjun palmed his face, it’s too much for today. He still has a shift tomorrow. He just really wants to take a rest.

“Thanks, Hyuck. I’ll see you next week, yeah? Love you.”

Donghyuck sent a flying kiss before ending the call. Renjun sighed again and threw the noodle cup in the trash bin. As if there’s a light on cue, Renjun scattered towards the living room. He searched for his bag and for a certain document that he needed to read. After searching for a few, there’s nothing to read.

_Fuck, I left his document._

Renjun left Na Jaemin’s profile.

 _Na Jaemin._ Renjun thinks.

His last and new patient for today. Renjun was about to go home, but then Jinny said another patient was brought in late at night. He’s supposed doctor, Jaemin’s, was already home and the patient needed a briefing as quickly as possible. Renjun, being soft-hearted as he is, and not wanting to let the patient wait for tomorrow, he took Jaemin. 

Jaemin was surprisingly calm. A flirty and shy person too. Renjun finds it amusing. A murderer just flirted with him and got shy afterward, earlier. Is it possible? Having someone, a mentally ill person, in a dark cell, not wearing a straitjacket buttoned at his back and fingerless gloves, flirting and being calm when he was around. 

_It hasn’t been a day, Renjun. Get yourself together._

He will see him tomorrow. That’s for sure. Renjun wouldn’t miss it for the world.

RENJUN

“Good night, Dr. Moomin…” 

“Bye, bye, Yannie…”

Renjun watched her drift to her sleep as he slowly untangled himself from her body. After making sure that the little girl is already asleep and calm. He turned his head towards the nurses who are going to watch her.

“Just make sure she doesn’t hurt herself and call me if she looks for me,” Renjun softly instructed them, not wanting to wake the little girl up and starts to cry again and again.

“We’re sorry that we rushed you early in the morning, Dr. Huang. She just kept on throwing things, crying and looking for you. We can’t calm her down.” The nurse bowed as a sign of apology and Renjun quickly waved her off, saying that it’s their job to call the assigned doctor if the patient really doesn't want to calm around them. Renjun instructed them a bit more before starting to walk in his office again. 

Renjun sighed. Early in the morning and his little girl started to go out of control again. He just wished Jaemin wouldn’t do the same. 

_Jaemin._

Renjun extended his arm to hold the folder where _NA JAEMIN #0813_ was written in cursive. Renjun opens the folder and starts to scan the document, learning how and where Jaemin got the idea of killing, how he copes up, and unable to fight his own demons. Renjun didn’t find himself pitying his new patient. Usually, he felt bad and sad about his patients that were mentally ill because of abusive people and judgemental society. 

But, after reading Jaemin’s profile, he feels… something is terribly off. Jaemin isn’t that as insane as Renjun thought… or not. Maybe Renjun just misinterpreted his document because clearly, yesterday night, Jaemin was calm and shy. Renjun asked, Jaemin answered. It’s simply like that. He dealt with Jaemin yesterday, just like that. Something was off.

Renjun leaned back and massaged his temple. Calculating and refreshing his mind on what Jaemin, his patient, needs and wants. 

_What kind of help do you need, Jaemin?_

A soft knock interrupted his thoughts and he looked up to see Jinny again. “Hey, Jinny. Did she wake up already?” Renjun asked and stood up, about to go get and talk to his little patient.

“Dr. Huang, patient 0813 is looking for you..” Jinny slowly trailed the words and Renjun flicked his eyes in the document placed on his table. _Jaemin._

“Did something happen?” he asked worriedly. Jinny shakes her head and looks up to meet Renjun’s eye.

“He said, he just wants to see you.”

JAEMIN;

Jaemin just stared at the food in front of him. Not wanting to eat if his pretty doctor doesn’t come and meet him today. His pretty doctor said he’ll see him. He’ll see Jaemin. So Jaemin waits. 

Jaemin didn’t sleep safe and sound yesterday because of the excitement running in his veins, meeting Dr. Hang again. He kept on thinking about what kind of conversation he needed to strike up to see and hear his pretty doctor’s sweet smiles and soft chuckles. Jaemin needed that. To keep his ground. To let his mind go think about pretty things, like his doctor. Jaemin needed his doctor for him to stay steady and low. 

He heard some soft murmurs outside his cell and another soft knock was heard behind his door this time. Jaemin twitched on his seat as the eagerness drove him crazily. 

_Renjun. It’s Doctor Huang. He’s here._

A black haired man and pair of warm brown eyes greeted him and softly whispered, “Good morning, Jaemin.”

Jaemin flashed his sweet smile and waved shyly. “Good morning, Doctor Huang…” 

Renjun smiled and closed the door behind softly. Walked towards Jaemin with soft thud coming from his shoes, obviously not wanting to bring any irritating noise to Jaemin's ears. Renjun eyed his food. 

"Have you eaten, Dr. Huang?" Jaemin asked him first. 

Renjun smiled, "I have. Thank you for asking Jaemin,"

Due to his heart that was rapidly throbbing, Jaemin can't utter his next words so Renjun spoke again. 

"You should eat your breakfast, Jaemin. It's bad to skip morning meals especially if you have activities to do today." 

"Yeah… I know.. I was.. I was just waiting for you to come here again. .. "

Instead of sitting in front of Jaemin which is what he did last night. Jaemin was beyond surprised when his pretty doctor chose to sit nearly beside him. 

Jaemin's heart starts to throb faster again. Adrenalin washes over him as his pretty doctor hands the plastic utensils and scoop the rice with a small chicken fillet, dipped in sauce, and stops it in front of Jaemin's mouth. 

"Well, I'm here now. Eat."

If Renjun wants to control him, Jaemin would willingly surrender. 

Jaemin opens his mouth to let the food shove in his mouth while his eyes are still lingering on Renjun. His pretty doctor does the same. Eyes are very connected, neither of them wants to break the gaze while Jaemin was softly munching his food. Renjun smiles, pleased with the way Jaemin is finally eating. That allows Jaemin to break a small smile, entertaining his pretty doctor more. 

They did not talk. They're not talking. Silence filled Jaemin's cell again but there's no icy cold feeling. It was gone the moment Dr. Huang stepped inside. That's how he affects Jaemin despite not knowing enough of him. They just met last night, not even reaching a 24-hour meeting. But Jaemin feels this is right. He's safe here. They just clicked. Just like that. Only with Dr. Huang. He only needs Dr. Huang anyway. Nothing else matters. 

This will be their own time, Jaemin thinks. This cell, this silent, and dark cell. Dark because the only single fluorescent wasn't enough to brighten Jaemin's day. They can rule here. They own everything here. The time, silence, warm gazes, and their very own future conversation, it's theirs. They did not talk much. Just Renjun giving him a warm smile and feeding him. Jaemin eats whatever Renjun gives him, as long as it is Renjun. 

Renjun suddenly brings his unoccupied right hand and cups Jaemin's cheek. Jaemin shivered on the warm and soft palm that was sticking on his tensed skin and was about to question his pretty doctor when Renjun suddenly used his thumb to wipe something off of Jaemin's side lip. Jaemin parted his lips a little, causing Renjun to slightly slip off the thumb on his mouth...

"You had sauce on the side… " Dr. Huang said with eyes on Jaemin's lips. 

Jaemin wanted to talk, to say his thanks. But he didn't do it. He wanted to do more. He wasn't satisfied. Far from his satisfaction. So he didn't talk, he did not slip him 'thank you.'

Instead, he brings a hand to grip Renjun's wrist. Brushed his doctor's pulse. And slowly guides Renjun's thumb to his tongue, licking the sauce that Renjun wiped for him. He saw Renjun swallow a hump. Jaemin wanted to feel more, he wanted more, he wasn't satisfied, so he sucked Renjun's thumb steadily. 

_I want you._

"Jaemin, what are you doing?"

Jaemin smiles. He uses Renjun’s hand to gently brush his skin, the skin where the blood of his family splattered, because Jaemin was hovering over them a week ago, because he was busy tearing their throat open. Renjun promptly draws small circles on his cheeks. Jaemin leaned into his touch.

“What do you think I’m doing, Doctor Huang?” Jaemin asked.

Jaemin did not receive any answer from the Doctor. Renjun was just staring, and watching Jaemin. Watching Jaemin on what action he will take next. His Doctor was observing so Jaemin gladly behaved.

Jaemin shifts his chair closer to him. Renjun’s eyes move but still, his eyes are still staring at Jaemin’s eyes. Jaemin cups Renjun’s warm cheeks, bringing him close to Jaemin’s face. Renjun moved. 

He parted his lips, hovering in Renjun’s. Jaemin gave time to let his pretty doctor push him and called for help, probably the nurses outside his cell, waiting for the Doctor to scream for help. 

But he didn’t.

He didn’t push Jaemin away.

They were just staring at each other. Their eyes were staring closely, their lips were _closer._ Jaemin was living the best of his life at the moment. 

“What do you want to do for today, Doctor?” Jaemin whispered.

“Anything that will make you feel comfortable,” Renjun answered.

Jaemin moved closer.

“How about _something_ that will make me feel good, Doctor?” Jaemin asked again.

This time, Renjun did not answer. Jaemin’s patience wasn't very good.

He harshly kissed Renjun’s mouth. Moving his lips hurriedly and eagerly, he breathed open in his mouth, inhaling every scent, _sweetness,_ of his pretty doctor’s mouth. Renjun had his lips in a thin line. Jaemin pushes Renjun’s nape harder and angles his jaw, to kiss him better. To kiss Renjun better.

After a minute of Jaemin silently pleading to have an answer, Renjun kissed him back.

JAEMIN;

 _This isn't so bad._

Jaemin thought as he spent his weeks in the place where fuckers are crazy psychopaths. For others, they might be suffering from their own craziness probably. Or fighting their own mind set to not do something that will hurt other people, the nurses and doctors who are assigned to them. Or maybe, just some already gave up and accepted the fact that they will forever stay here. In the asylum, in the dark, alone. 

However for Jaemin's case. He was enjoying everything here. He was doing his schedule for each day. An hour in the entertainment room, eating regularly on time, break fast, lunch, and dinner, popping pills in his mouth, he doesn't know what's for but he's nothing but better and better each day. Spending his two hours in making arts and crafts together with the other patients with their assigned nurse or doctor. Jaemin was accompanied by his nurse named Jinny. He wanted his doctor but he might be busy, Jaemin pouted. He's nurse was pretty though, but Jaemin wasn't interested. He has his eyes on a particular person already. 

Jaemin also spent his time in the garden at the back of the hospital. Getting his skin burned a little bit from the sun, wanting to feel a warmth breeze whenever his pretty doctor wasn't there. Jaemin understands. He'll have him all by himself later though. Jaemin can't wait. 

After all the activities that kept him occupied for each day, Jaemin's favorite activity was his scheduled session from 8:45 pm to 10 pm. An hour and fifteen minutes. That time will always be Jaemin's favorite time of the day. It was his session with his pretty doctor. Jaemin loved every second of it. 

Dr. Huang never missed a time on their session and Jaemin was pleased. Greeting him with a warm smile as always, and Jaemin waving and smiling too. They talked. Jaemin was surprised. Day by day, their conversation was getting interesting and flirty. Jaemin doesn't mind. He wanted to see Renjun blushing, Jaemin was craving for it. 

They talked about Jaemin's favorite hobby, which is taking photos of beautiful things, Jaemin said he will take a picture of him in the future, Renjun said he can't wait for him to do that. Jaemin said he liked writing songs, Renjun said he wanted to read some of his works. Jaemin blushed, Renjun pinched his cheeks softly. 

Aside from talking, they do _some_ other things too.

They're not talking on Jaemin's dining table anymore. They talked in his bed, _sometimes._ Based on what they prefer. They liked talking on his bed more. Side by side, they talked closely. Clothed thighs touching, Jaemin can feel Renjun's shoulder shaking from laughing at whatever Jaemin cracked joke's. Or Renjun, his pretty doctor, on his lap, kissing the daylights out of him. 

_Lips to lips._

Jaemin trailed his tongue from the base of Renjun's neck up to his sharp jaw. He heard Renjun whimpering, so he dug his finger deeper on the sides of his pretty doctor's waist to pull him closer. Jaemin wants to feel him more. Jaemin wanted more. He wasn't going to settle on simple things. 

Renjun gripped his hair to look up and Jaemin let out a noise before tasting Renjun's tongue on his. Sucking and biting, tasting each other, sometimes, Jaemin tasted metal from him or Renjun's mouth. 

They never kissed softly. They kissed hard. Every night. Jaemin loved it. 

Renjun snaked his arms on Jaemin's neck to pull him close and Jaemin obliged. Doing the same thing on Renjun's waist, he felt him grinding on his crotch. Jaemin moaned on Renjun's lips. He heard him chuckled. He was slightly panting so Renjun pulled away, not much, lips barely touching but was still there. 

"You're enjoying it too much, aren't you?" his doctor asked. 

"I can say the same to you, Dr. Huang." Jaemin smirked. 

Jaemin was about to dive into his mouth again when Renjun's pointing finger stopped his mouth from doing so. Renjun clicked his neck to the side, Jaemin sucked his finger, leaving his finger on a mess with Jaemin's saliva. His doctor laughed on the sight, nevertheless he licked his own finger, maintaining eye contact on Jaemin. His pupils darkened.

"Hmm.. A bit kinky.. "

"You have no idea.. " he whispered back.

"Session's already done for today, Jaemin." 

"Yeah? Did you take note how crazy I am for today?" 

Dr. Huang cups his jaw to look up, his doctor is staring bluntly. Before pressing a long and hard kiss on Jaemin, he closed his eyes. Jaemin gasped for air. 

"Are you sure you're doing your job very well, Dr. Huang?" Jaemin asked again

Renjun smiled. 

"I am doing my job very _very_ well, Jaemin."

"What kind of job is that, Dr. Huang?" 

Renjun leaned in, brushing his lips on Jaemin softly, "Something that will make my patient feel good.. "

 _Fuck_

Jaemin presses lips into Renjun's further as much as he wants, as much as craves, his hands run from the back of Renjun's neck, down to his curves that Jaemin already knows where his sweet spot is, Renjun moaned loudly this time. He kissed his jaw, his neck, and back to his lips. Teeth clashing and tongue fighting for dominance.

This is Jaemin's favorite schedule of the day.

RENJUN;

_"Are you okay, Jun? You look troubled tonight, is it Jeno?"_

That line brings Renjun back to reality. 

_Shit. Shit. Shit. What did you do, Huang Renjun?_

He frustratingly threw the alcohol bottle in front of him and he closed his eyes. He clutched hard on his disheveled hair. He just realized how fucked he was. He fucked up big time. And it's driving him mad crazy. 

"This is all my fault… I shouldn't… fuck… fuck," he whispered to himself. 

Renjun just got home from their night out. Just Donghyuck and him, the both of them. After an hour of drinking and catching up a little bit, Donghyuck noticed how Renjun was just staring down, laughing, and talking if he needed to. But the rest of the night, Donghyuck noticed that Renjun wasn't in his form. He was silent, it seemed like he's not enjoying Donghyuck's company so he couldn't help but ask. 

That brings Renjun to widened his eyes and muttered some curses at the moment _Jeno_ slipped on Donghyuck's lips. 

_Jeno._

His boyfriend, Jeno. 

Jeno has been reaching out to him for weeks, constantly asking Renjun if they can meet up to fix their problem. Usually, it will never take a week for Renjun to forgive him. Renjun loved him that much. Because he knows too, that Jeno loves him dearly. 

Jeno never missed a day to text him, always with a, _"I'm sorry, Jun. I will never do it again. I love you. You know that."_

But Jeno will do it again, doubting Renjun's decision for himself, questioning Renjun's choices, deciding for Renjun as if he knows what's best for him. Jeno was always controlling him. From his clothes, actions, hobbies, and everything. Jeno was always deciding for him. Renjun just grew tired. But he never thought of breaking up, as he said, Jeno loves him dearly. He knows that. 

Renjun was replying to his boyfriend's text of course, but still, he said he's too busy to meet up. Jeno, being a lawyer he is, did not force him to meet because he has due paperwork too. So Jeno let him cool, but it's been weeks. 

He said he was busy. And he really was.

Renjun was busy lip-locking with his patient. 

He fucked up big time. 

After minutes of crying all out, he reached for his phone just to see unread text messages from his boyfriend.

_From: Jen-pup <3_

_Babe, Donghyuck told me you just got home?_

_Did you drink? Jun, I told you not to drink too much.._

_Are you okay? You want me to come over? I'll cook a hot pot for you. I miss you._

_Please text me back, I'm worried._

_I love you. I miss you. Call me, please._

Renjun loosen his grip on his phone and bit his knuckles. Guilt washed over him as he cried silently. He fucked up. 

Renjun didn't like the way Jeno was controlling him, and he will never like it but Jeno never cheated on him. Jeno never goes partying without Renjun, Jeno never had a passcode on his phone for Renjun to freely check it. Renjun respects his boyfriend's privacy but Jeno insisted. Renjun saw tons of messages from girls and boys, Jeno never replied to them. 

_"I love you," Jeno whispered into his left ear as he was snaking both of his arms to Jeno's neck. Renjun giggled._

_"I love you too, Jen." he whispered back._

_"You'll never regret saying yes to me, Jun. I promise you that."_

_Renjun tightened his hug as he felt ecstasy at the moment. After months of Jeno proving himself to Renjun, he finally said his sweetest yes._

_Jeno took him to a romantic beach dinner with candle lights and soft music, waves of the sea ringing to Renjun's ear. He loved the scene, just him and Jeno and Renjun had the perfect ideal date._

_Renjun wanted nothing more than that. Jeno was enough._

Jeno never cheated, but Renjun did. He just cheated on Jeno. 

What pushed Renjun to do that? 

He doesn't know. He doesn't have the exact reason why. 

All he knew was, Renjun doesn't feel the need to fix himself and hide his true colors from Jaemin. He doesn't feel the need to impress Jaemin, the way he was doing all along with Jeno. Trying to match Jeno's hobbies, tries to eat Jeno's favorite food even though he doesn't like sweet cookies that much, trying to be formal on events because Jeno said so and insisted for him to come. Renjun doesn't do that with Jaemin around. 

Renjun was just there. Talking to Jaemin casually, instructing him that he needed to do his scheduled activity every day to keep him entertained while Renjun's busy with some paperwork. 

Jaemin was just staring, with a small smile on his lips and nodding his head, he let Renjun set his daily activities. He let Renjun ask so many questions and Jaemin will answer them in detail, not wanting to leave his doctor hanging, Renjun appreciates that. 

Jaemin asked him what hobbies he has, Renjun was surprised. Aside from Donghyuck, no one was interested in his little things, even his boyfriend. Because his boyfriend said that he will have a hard time maintaining his interest in arts and psychology. 

But here, his patient asked him that. Renjun said he liked painting. He remembered the way Jaemin gaped and giggled excitedly and said, _"I hope you can paint me in the future Dr. Huang… or maybe paint the both of us? I'll hang it here, on my wall."_

Renjun just smiled and ruffled his hair. 

Renjun wished everything was easy. He wished he didn't cheat. He wished he didn't kiss Jaemin back the first time it happened, Renjun wished that he didn't take Jaemin that night. He wished he just hooked up with some random dude in a Bar. But Renjun already messed up. 

It wasn't some random dude in a Bar. 

It was his patient. His goddamned pink-haired patient. 

He made out every night, every session, with a psychopath killer who murdered his family. 

Renjun should be disgusted by what he did. But no, he was just guilty. Guilty that he cheated on Jeno. Not disgusted with himself because he liked it. Renjun liked what he did. He liked Jaemin's tongue mapping his arteries on his neck. 

Renjun reached for his phone again, to dial someone. 

_"Jun? Hey, Babe. I was waiting for your call."_

"Hey, Babe…" Renjun bite his lower lip. 

_"Are you okay? I'm on my way babe. Are you crying?"_

"Jeno, we need to talk."

_"I know. We will babe. Wait for me okay? I love you. Please stop crying."_

Instead of answering back, he ended the phone call. He needed to end something tonight.

RENJUN;

"Renjun, you did the right thing. Stop crying, it wasn't your fault." 

Donghyuck massaged his nape as he was still crying. Renjun didn't answer because he knew very well the reason why he was crying. 

"Renjun, don't be like this. It's been three days. Stop caging yourself in here. You have a job. The job you never gave up pursuing. You lose Jeno already. Don't lose this one, Jun." Donghyuck sighed once again. 

The job. His fucking job. Where it all started. On his fucking job. 

Renjun doesn't know if he can still step inside the asylum after what he did. But he knows that aside from the pink haired killer, he still has other patients. 

One of them is his favorite little girl, Yannie. Who can't take her own pills if it wasn't her Dr. Moomin feeding her. Renjun wonders how she has been keeping up because of his Doctor that was missing three days in a row. 

Renjun contacted Jinny. Telling and advising her on what to do, he gave a go signal to let her inject drugs to his patient who can't calm down without Renjun. Yannie was one of them, Renjun felt bad because Yannie once told her, _"They're injecting me something thathurts Dr. Moomin.. I'm scared. Please don't leave me… "_

Renjun told Jinny that she can ask for help from Renjun's sunbae, Kun. Jinny did not ask any question and took note of every Renjun's request. 

And here he was, unemployed and broken. Renjun thinks he deserves more than this, after what he did. He can't tell anyone what he did. Not even Donghyuck, his beloved friend. Donghyuck might freak out and leave Renjun. And Renjun wants to be selfish for once so he keeps quiet. 

"I'll be back by tomorrow, Hyuck. I just really want to cry this out. I'm sorry for bothering you."

Donghyuck cups his both cheeks, "You'll never be a bother to me. I'm sorry that I'm not as sad as you, I'm happy that you broke up with that fucking----"

Renjun chuckled and smacked his head. Donghyuck gasped in horror. 

"The fucking bitch had the audacity to cry, mess, and smacked me even though I was comforting his ass? I am offended, Renjun. Damn you."

.....

"Dr. Huang! Hope you're doing okay already?" 

Renjun smiled and patted Jinny's back, "I'm here now. Thank you for taking care of my patients while I'm gone, Jinny."

Jinny winked at him and said, "At your service Dr. Huang! I have your schedule for today, you might want a massage for a bit before starting?"

Renjun just shaked his head and ran his eyes to the paper, he sighed. 

_Patient 196: early morning session  
....  
…  
…  
...  
Patient 321: afternoon session  
....  
....  
…  
…  
…  
Patient 0813: after dinner session_

Renjun looked up to see Jinny standing while taking notes, he asked her, "I assumed that everyone went well?"

Jinny immediately stopped writing, "Surprisingly, we did not use anything to calm them down. Yannie adjusted to me very well because I told her that I was the girl version of Dr. Moomin."

Renjun smiled and was about to take rounds to his patients when Jinny talked again. 

"But, patient 0813 isn't taking his medicine, Dr. Huang. We were worried that he might go berserk but he just calmly told us that he was fine and he doesn't need any of his pills anymore. He kept on asking what happened to his sessions, asking where you are. We just said that you're busy and that's all. He did not ask again yesterday. He doesn't take his schedule very well too. He was just observing everyone but he asked if he could borrow a pencil and a paper, we gave him a black crayon instead of a pointy pencil. He calmly took it in his cell," Jinny recited. 

"I… I often visit him to keep him company, but he was turning me down and said he's fine alone. But I'm still trying--"

Something throb against his heart, Renjun furrowed his brows and cut her off, "Jaemin isn't comfortable with anyone but with me, Jinny."

Jinny nodded her head slowly, "I know Dr. Huang.. But--"

"I'm the only one who can handle Jaemin. You might want to back off a little bit, Jin. You don't know how his mind works. He might go snatch a pointy tool and stab you."

"Okay, Dr. Huang… I noticed him being silent again, he hasn't been eating.."

Renjun felt as if ice cubes showered him. He'll visit Jaemin of course, at night. _Their night._ Renjun will make sure to finish all his rounds and talk to him later. 

"Thank you again, Jinny. You can go now." 

Jinny smiled and bowed lightly before making her way out. 

_This is definitely a long day._

JAEMIN;

Jaemin furrowed his brows as he continued to scribble on a paper he asked for. He let his mind work. Writing all the things he's been thinking of. Who he _has been_ thinking of. 

Three days. 

Jaemin doesn't know if he can still take it any longer. 

Three days of being alone in his cell because he's session has been cut off. His pretty doctor was nowhere to be found. And it's back again. 

It's back again. His cravings. He's been craving to cut Jinny's throat because he had no one to calm him down and kept his mind occupied, and Jinny, the fucking nurse, has been touching him and guiding him to walk outside the hall as if Jaemin isn't a psychopath but a disabled man, and Jaemin was flinching on her touches. 

Nurse Jinny has been trying to talk to him, keeps on ruffling his hair, and drawing circles on his back. 

Jaemin was disgusted. He doesn't want anyone to touch him aside from Dr. Huang. He's temper isn't cooling down. It raises, as every night comes without his doctor. 

One chance. If his Doctor isn't going to visit him this night, he will go berserk this time. 

As he furiously wrote down everything he thought of, someone knocked. He paid no attention as he guess it was the fucking nurse again. 

_Fucking slut keeps on visiting, come here and I'll cut you open._

The door opened and Jaemin closed his eyes and waited for her irritating voice to call him. He gripped the color pen tightly. 

"You seem busy tonight, Jaemin. Is it my wrong timing?" 

Jaemin's heart stops pumping. He quickly turned around to see the perfect face he has been looking for days. Jaemin stood up wide- eyed to see his pretty doctor clearly. 

He saw Renjun in his typical attire, khaki pants with white buttoned shirt tucked in his pants, his white long coat and he's wearing round eyeglasses for the first time and Jaemin felt like his saliva was dripping down his throat, he swallowed. Through wearing a glass, Jaemin saw dark circles around his doctor's eyes. 

_My baby had been very busy._

Renjun irked an eyebrow, "Why are you standing? Sit down, Jaemin."

Like a dog, Jaemim obeyed. Both knees touching, his hands clasping his white pajamas as he patiently waits for his Doctor to settle down, not on the bed, not on his side. His heart clenched at the sight, as his doctor sat down in front of him, he's not wearing his flashy smile tonight. 

_What?_

Jaemin was confused, his doctor was acting weird and Jaemin did not like a bit of it, still, he waited for his doctor to talk again. 

"What were you doing?"

Instead of asking him while maintaining eye contact, his doctor fixed his gaze on his scribbled paper. Jaemin furrowed his brows. Three days of being missing in action and his doctor suddenly acts as a stranger towards him. Jaemin will not take any shit tonight. 

And before he could even ask a question, his doctor spoke again. 

"I asked you a question, Jaemin." 

Jaemin was rambling to say a word. 

"I… I was writing.. "

Renjun flashed his first smile tonight. 

"Good. I'm glad that you started writing again, keep it going, alright?"

A praise from his doctor can make Jaemin feel at ease again. He felt the satisfaction all over again.

Jaemin cools down. Just like that

His doctor never did not ask any questions again, instead, he instructed Jaemin that he booked another new activity for him and he needed to take that after his lunch tomorrow. Although Jaemin wanted to refuse and talk to his doctor the way they used to, he did not utter any word. 

Jaemin chose to stay silent and let his doctor talk. Abruptly, his doctor stood up, waving his goodbye.

Jaemin panicked

"Dr. Huang… " Jaemin called him, not wanting to startle his doctor. 

"Dr. Huang… Are you not going to take a look at it?"

Jaemin slowly pushed the paper towards him. 

"I wrote it… you said you wanted to see my works.. But, I don't have my notebook with me.." 

Jaemin bite his lower lip and waits for him to react, he hears him make a move and reaches for the paper. 

Renjun hadn't slipped any words. He waited for another minute until.. 

"You wrote very well, Jaemin. I like it. Good job."

Another praise. 

Jaemin could live in heaven, at the moment. 

Jaemin looked up to see his eyes for the first time, Renjun gave him an unfamiliar look, but he brushed it off. 

"Dr. Huang, please keep that. I wrote it for you."

RENJUN;

Renjun shifts on his seat as he massages his temple, a lot of things are on his mind right now and he still has due paperwork that needs to be submitted by the end of the month. It's been a week since he came back and started working his ass off again. He can’t believe that filling three days' leave will pile this paperwork up. 

He caught a glimpse of a document asking if he still wants to renew. It’s been a year since he started working in the facility and Renjun doesn't want to say that it was a good experience because lots of bullshit happened within his last almost two months of staying here. 

Frankly, Renjun doesn’t want to work here anymore. He wants to transfer already, but he’s having second thoughts.

_How about Yannie?_

The girl suffered from PTSD caused by her abusive parents, she was the first patient that Renjun had. Renjun has been there for her all along, regularly checking with her, Renjun was kind of attached to her. He treated her like a gem, Renjun couldn’t just leave her here. Or maybe he can visit of course

_How about Jaemin?_

That’s his other, main problem as Renjun wants to label him that. 

Renjun was sticking to his plan. Avoiding Jaemin, cutting their session to just five to ten minutes. And he was planning to talk to Kun, Jaemin’s supposed doctor. It wasn’t Renjun in the first place, but still, here he is. Being problematic as fuck.

Renjun knows that Jaemin knows that Renjun was avoiding him.

Renjun sighed. Jaemin is taking this very well, he kind of assumed. Their quick sessions these past few days are just Renjun talking mostly. Jaemin was unresponsive but still, he was nodding his head and mumbling small okays and such. Renjun wanted more but he couldn't.

He already fucked up that he had been flirting and made out with him a few weeks ago, he needed to gather his shit.

Speaking of Jaemin, he opened a drawer and read the song that Jaemin made for him. Renjun felt shivers all over again, his insides were hot and Renjun felt like he needed a cold shower once again he read what’s on the paper.

_We play with each other and enjoy it everyday  
Thrilling race  
As you can see  
We are twisted  
As our eyes met  
I wanted to joke around_

_When I don’t hold it in and just go for it  
It’s kind of exciting  
Muah to you who I’ve never seen before  
I know you don’t hate it  
So good let me get you_

Renjun bites his lower lip as he reads the last line of it.

_Hold my hand tight and don’t let go  
Lower yourself to a slightly slanted posture  
Come to me  
Just how your body is coming_

Renjun slammed the paper on his deck again.

_Can’t I just spend the day without reading the fucking paper again?_

As Renjun gets back to work once again, no distraction this time, he heard someone knock on the door, he softly said, “Come in,” without tearing his eyes off from the paper he was currently reading on. 

“Dr. huang…”

Renjun snapped his head as fast as he could, the moment he heard the voice.

Jaemin was wearing his daily white sweatpants, white sweatshirt, and slippers. All white except from his pink hair. Jaemin closed the door, not forgetting to lock it, that didn't leave Renjun's eyes.

Renjun immediately stood up, he wasn’t supposed to be here.

A murderer shouldn’t step inside his office. 

“Jaemin what are you doing here?”

“I just… I just want to visit you..” Jaemin said while lowering his head, standing behind the locked door.

Renjun softly chuckled and regained his composure, “You shouldn’t be here. I’m the one who is supposed to visit you, later at night, Jaemin.”

Jaemin took a few small steps, fidgeting with his fingers, “I just really want to be here… I’m sorry.”

“You have an ongoing activity right now Jaemin, how did you know where my office is?” Renjun must feel alarmed, his patient, a murderer knows where his office is. But he isn't. Renjun isn’t worried at all.

“I sneaked out…” Jaemin said nonchalantly.

Jaemin took a few steps again, bigger steps this time. Renjun’s table was separating them. He saw Jaemin’s eyes glittered.

“You… you’re keeping my work, Dr. Huang?”

Jaemin gleamed, it was so bright the Renjun couldn’t help but to mirror his smile.

“Of course Jaemin, I like it very much. You’re so talented.”

Jaemin nodded his head excitedly, “I will write again, Dr. Huang. I’ll make sure to write everything about you.”

Renjun retracts his smile, “You don’t need to write something for me, Jaemin…”

Jaemin furrowed his brows and shaked his head, “No. I want to write something about you. I want to write for you. Don’t you understand? I’ll do everything for you, Dr. Huang. I don’t---”

Jaemin was cut off by harsh knocks against Renjun’s door. Their eyes met.

“Dr. Huang?! Dr. Huang, please open the door! Code red! Code red!”

Renjun saw Jaemin panicked and immediately ran to his side and clutched his left arm.

“Please don’t kick me out. I will behave. I will behave, please, please, don’t make me leave. I will be just here, please, I don’t want to go back yet---”

“Jaemin, Jaemin,”

Jaemin stopped rambling and looked at him.

“Stay here, alright?”

“Dr. Huang! Dr. Huang!”

Renjun made his way and slightly opened the door. Jinny was a mess and panicking.

“Dr. Huang, I’m so sorry but patient 0813, Jaemin. He was just there earlier and---”

“Jinny, he’s here. My patient is here,” Renjun said calmly.

“What….”

“It’s okay. I’ll walk him back to his cell later.”

“Dr. Huang, patients shouldn’t be hanging around the doctor's office, I hope you kno---”

“I said I will walk him back later, Jinny. I know what I am doing,” Renjun said sternly, enough to make Jinny shut up.

Jinny nodded and took a step back so Renjun closed the door again, he stayed there for 30 seconds and sighed.

_Damn you, Renjun. You’re such a dumb Doctor._

Renjun heard Jaemin walk towards him, so he turned around and it just happened.

Jaemin was wrapping his arms in his waist and he whispered, “Thank you…”

Renjun was stunned, to be honest. This is the first time in two weeks of avoiding Jaemin. Renjun was wrapped in his patient’s arms again. He awkwardly patted his back, “You’re welcome, Jaemin.”

They stayed there for a minute or two until Jaemin pulled back, not enough space, he looked into Renjun’s dark eyes down to his lips.

“I missed you…”

“Jaemin..”

Jaemin dips down his head and latches his mouth on his neck. Renjun felt his insides hot once again. Renjun placed his hands on Jaemin’s chest to push him but the latter pressed his palm to his bum to hold him close.

Jaemin mumbled to his skin, “I missed you so much, Renjun..”

Renjun stiffened at hearing his name from his patient. 

Jaemin called him Renjun for the first time.

Jaemin noses the spot on Renjun’s jaw and he was running his left hand on Renjun’s curves.

“I… I was craving for you.. You don’t have any idea how I badly want to kiss you and feel you.. I want you, Renjun… I want you..”

Jaemin spots his soft neck once again he starts sucking on it. Renjun throws his head back, a thug is heard from the movement.

“Jaemin, we shouldn’t be doing this… I shouldn’t be here doing this with my patient..” Renjun said. He was starting to lose all of his control too. Renjun wanted air. Renjun needed to pull away.

“I know… I know, baby. But you’re here, with me.” Jaemin murmurs against his skin. Still sucking at the soft neck that Renjun was sure that it would leave marks.

“We’re just the same Renjun, stop it, stop denying me. Give in, baby.. give it all to me. I’ll make you feel good. I will be very _very_ good, Renjun. Just let me,”

Everything happens at once. Jaemin’s patience wasn’t very good at all. Renjun loses his control in a blink of an eye.

Jaemin crashes his lips on Renjun and slams him on the couch. Renjun spreads his legs wider when he feels his bulge grinding against his. Their breathing gets heavier against each other’s mouth as they kiss hot, messy, and hard.

Renjun lets out a long moan and Jaemin dips his fingers on his skin, “Keep quiet for me, baby..”

It started with Renjun’s hand, sliding Jaemin’s sweatshirt to expose his body, and their hands are everywhere suddenly as they try to tear their clothes open. 

A guilt washes Renjun all over again. He’ll lose this. He’ll lose the job and license that he worked hard to achieve, once he was caught being fucked by his patient. But, the moment Jaemin bent his legs a bit and entered him, Renjun realised that he can’t give this up. If he shuts his mouth and keeps his moans, he can keep the job, license, and _Jaemin._

Jaemin has his eyes closed, neck strained, veins coming out, and mouth slightly opened as he softly moans against Renjun’s face. He was breathing heavily as he rams into Renjun slowly and hard. Renjun tugs his hair harshly and Jaemin opens his eyes. They stared at each other while Jaemin keeps on fucking him, faster this time, Renjun circled his legs to his hips to push Jaemin harder to his hole. Renjun moaned when Jaemin hit the spot.

“Give all of it to me, Dr. Huang… come on,”

Both of them are breathing hard and loud, Renjun moved his body with every thrust of Jaemin’s hips

He knows.

Renjun wants him. Renjun can keep him, for as long as he wants.

\----------

"He was so cool, I hope we can work in the future together,"

"Yeah.. "

"The blue hair fits on him perfectly, right?"

"Yeah.. "

"I suddenly want my hair in green. Hon, what do you think?"

"Hmm.. "

"Hyuck?"

"..."

"Donghyuck!"

Donghyuck blinks rapidly as his boyfriend suddenly shouts. He held his left hand at the top of his heart and hissed. 

"Mark, what the hell?"

Mark throws a glance at him before glancing at their way again, "Are you okay? I kept on talking and you weren't really responsive."

"Sorry, babe. I just… I'm just thinking.. "

"About earlier?"

Donghyuck shifted his gaze on the window, the rain wasn't that heavy but the droplets were pouring harshly on Mark's car. 

"Yeah.. It's just.. feels weird." Donghyuck mumbled. 

Mark hummed in response, "You don't like his _new_ boyfriend?"

Donghyuck immediately shaked his head in defense, "No! I mean.. No, it's not that I don't like him.. He's just.. A little bit weird."

Mark chuckled, "Donghyuck, just because Jaemin is quiet doesn't mean he's weird. He's just shy, I noticed earlier. He was clinging to Renjun all the time. Sweet shit."

"Yeah.. That's the thing… "

"What?"

"He looks like a dog waiting for Renjun to command him something,"

"Hey, that's not a very good impression. Don't judge him."

Mark and Donghyuck were on the way home, after celebrating Mark's sudden home coming to celebrate their anniversary next Thursday. The couple decided to invite Renjun, and the latter excitedly agreed and asked permission if he can bring his _boyfriend._

Boyfriend?

Donghyuck was calculating if Renjun already mentioned his new boyfriend after his break up with Jeno, exactly _four months_ ago. Knowing Renjun, he probably will choose to stay single for the next two years or so but wow, here he is. 

Renjun was practically skipping as he walked toward them with his right hand intertwined with a _blue-haired_ man looking directly at them, a small smile on his lips. 

Donghyuck awkwardly smiled and stood up, he kissed Renjun's cheek without breaking his lace hand with his boyfriend.

"Hyuck! Mark! This is my boyfriend, Jaemin." Renjun was glimmering with his smile as he circles his hand to his man's waist, pushing him lightly forward. 

The Jaemin guy offered a hand to him first, "Hello, Donghyuck? Injunnie talks a lot about you, nice to finally meet you!" 

Donghyuck cleared his throat, "Uh.. Yeah.. Nice to meet you.. I hope Renjun talks about good things though.."

"You wish," Renjun snickered and Donghyuck sent him a glare. 

The four of them laughed before Jaemin turned to Mark, introducing himself. Donghyuck irked his brow, sending a message to Renjun. He spared a glance at Jaemin who's smiling while shaking his hand to Mark and back again to Renjun. 

Renjun just sweetly smiled with his white teeth before settling down, he saw Jaemin's hand claiming Renjun's thigh. 

They talked for a while, mostly the three of them because Jaemin is just quietly eating, throwing glances in front of him, but, mostly on his side. A small smile on his lips while staring at Renjun lovingly. 

_Whipped._ Donghyuck assumed. 

Donghyuck found out that Jaemin works as a photographer in a new build studio near Renjun's hospital. Renjun told him that he didn't renew his contract on the asylum anymore because he chose to work in a _literal_ hospital this time. Donghyuck pondered what made Renjun change his decision. 

Mark includes Jaemin in the talking too, Jaemin awkwardly answers his questions. Donghyuck noticed Renjun's thumb rubbing his knuckles on the table. Donghyuck was in awe. He never thought that Renjun could be this clingy and sappy. The way they hold hands in front of Donghyuck and Mark. Donghyuck can't wait to tease him about it soon. 

"He told me he wrote songs too, maybe I can contact him. Hmm.. Can you ask Renjun for Jaemin's number?"

Donghyuck turned his attention to his boyfriend, "Ofcourse, I'll ask him.. "

"Jaemin was really cool, right? I can see that Renjun is really happy and he looks like a high school girl glowing with sweetness. Damn, I can't believe Renjun is blabbering the whole dinner. He's jumping on his seat while bragging how good Jaemin captures his shots,"

"I hope you're proud to me like that, hyuckie." Mark added and searched for his hand to hold. 

Donghyuck chuckled lightly, "Ofcourse I am, Markie." 

Mark kissed his knuckles before asking again, "Oh, where did they meet again?"

Donghyuck felt something throb inside him again. It's not like he's not happy that Renjun is finally happy again because it really showed, earlier, at the dinner. Like Mark said, Renjun was glowing earlier. Who was he to question that? He just feels that something is _wrong_ about Jaemin. 

"Renjun said.. He said they met in an asylum.."

_"You're such a good boy tonight, baby," he said as he bounced on his cock again, his boyfriend groaned and guided his bottom again to slide harder and faster to his crotch._

_He was licking every side of his mouth, breathing heavily against him, tugging his blue hair to angle his face, for him to ravish his mouth better, as he rode him slow and sloppy._

_"I love you,"_

_He stifled his neck as he flipped them down, him on top, he's baby underneath him. He pushed his thick on him again, he choked his moans, bringing his both hands to massage his muscles._

_"I love you so much… I love you so so much,"_

_He dipped his head down to whisper his 'I love yous' he got no response as his baby was a moaning mess. He angled his hips to thrust on the particular spot. He gripped his neck tightly, still making sure to let his baby breathe a little._

_"Answer me."_

_He moaned his name, using his sweet and airy voice that he can practically live with it._

_"I love you too."_

_There. Jaemin just had won._

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I don't have enough knowledge about the said profession, setting, and patients. I write through my imagination tho I hope that aint sucks a lot. HSJASHJASH
> 
> Anyways, the lyrics that Jaemin had write, it's from their song, 119 by NCT Dream, written by Jaemin together with Jeno. HASJAHSJASHAJ It's the first ever kinky song that Jaemin wrote, might as well used it tho. HSJKHSJAHSK
> 
> Thank you so much for reading it! <3 A kudos and comment will much appreciated! Ily 
> 
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/na_renjun)   
>  [Twitter You can follow me on twitter: @Na_Renjun](https://twitter.com/na_renjun)


End file.
